Sonic el Erizo: La cosa más rápida viva
by Dexlocoed
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos viajaran por diferentes lugares para mantener la paz en Möbius. Rating de K por lenguaje fuerte y violencia de fantasía.
1. Comienza el viaje

Sonic es un erizo de estatura media, pelo azul, 18 años y ojos verdes. El disfruta correr, ya que tiene una gran supervelocidad. Es presumido de su velocidad, aunque es algo inteligente y odia cualquier injusticia.

Tails es un zorro que es el mejor amigo de Sonic. Tiene baja estatura, pelo naranja, 11 años y ojos cian. Es un poco tímido, pero no miedoso en hora de batalla.

Green Hill es el lugar en donde Sonic y Tails viven. Un pacifico lugar en donde la tierra es cuadriculada en color marron y naranja. Y el pasto es verde claro y oscuro. ¡Que paradoja seria vivir ahí!

Un día, Sonic estaba corriendo mientras Tails tomaba tiempo.

Tails- ¡Ya lo tienes!

Sonic- ¡Listo!

Tails- Solo 1:05 de tiempo.

Ambos chocan manos y cae algo del cielo, una carta.

Sonic- ¿Qué es esto?

Tails- Léelo.

Sonic- [_leyendo_]

Nada queridos Sonic y Tails:

Estoy reconstruyendo el Egg Death y no harán nada para detenerme.

Mis robots están buscando las esmeraldas caos, que están esparcidas por la South Island para que el Egg Death tenga mas energía.

Si las encuentran a tiempo tendrán algunas posibilidades extra de ganar.

Pero si no, se mueren todos.

¡Muajajajaja!

atte. Dr. Gerald Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik XOXO

Tails- Nunca se rinde...

Sonic- ¿Qué esperamos? Me gusta la cara de Eggman cuando lo hacemos sufrir.

Tails- ¡Vamos!

Un rato después...

Sonic- No hemos encontrado ninguna esmeralda...

Tails- Y es facil encontrarlas por su brillo.

Se escucha un grito ¡SONIIIIIIIIIIIC!

Tails- Uy...

Sonic- Yo me borro.

Era Amy, la loca que esta enamorada de Sonic. De 16 años, pelo rosa y ojos verde palido. Puede que le falte un tornillo pero es buena amiga.

Amy- ¡Sonic! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Tails- ¿Qué pasa?

Amy- Cream ha sido secuestrada. Estábamos charlando en mi casa cuando de pronto un robot se la llevo de la nada. He intentado perseguirlo pero era demasiado rápido.

Sonic- Bueno, te ayudaremos.

Amy- Gracias.

Caminan hacia una parte de Green Hill, donde hay robots.

Tails- ¡Cuidado!

Sonic usa spindash mientras Tails usa una pistola de energía y Amy usa su martillo.

Después los robots quedan destruidos.

Tails- Son fáciles de vencer...

Sonic- Y que lo digas.

Amy- ¿Ambos escuchan algo?

Sonic- Es como una nave...

Tails- No, mas bien es la nave de...

Todos- ¡EGGMAN!

Dr. Eggman- ¡Claro que sí!

Tails- Oye, tiene a Cream, Cheese y una Emerald ahí.

Cream- ¡Ayúdenme...!

Chesse- ¡Chao, Chao!

Sonic- Suéltalos o ya veras, bigotes.

Dr. Eggman- Ya lo he visto todo. Y porque yo necesitaría escuchar las boberías de un erizo azul. Ja, ja, ja.

Amy- Te estas pasando, Eggman.

Dr. Eggman- Intenten detenerme, ¡Muajajajaja!

Sonic usa un Homing Attack, aunque no causa efecto. Hasta que llega al vidrio.

Tails- Sonic, el punto débil es el vidrio.

Amy- Pero el vidrio es muy frágil y no sufrió ni una rayada.

Dr. Eggman- Es un vidrio a prueba de balas, niña tonta.

Sonic- ¡Toma esto!

El vidrio se va rompiendo.

Sonic- Ayúdenme, chicos.

Tails y Amy- ¡Sí!

Los tres saltan y el vidrio se rompe.

Sonic- ¡Ríndete, Eggman! No creo que dures mas que eso.

Dr. Eggman- ¡Maldita sea, me las pagaras! ¡Me salio muy caro!

Eggman se va y suelta a Cream, Cheese y la esmeraldas

Cream- Gracias, Sr. Sonic.

Sonic- Je, je. No hay de que.

Tails- ¡La Emerald roja!

Sonic- Nuestra primera esmeralda.

Amy- ¿Sonic puedo acompañarlos en su viaje?

Cream- ¡Yo también quiero ir!

Sonic- No veo porque no.

Cream- Le preguntare a mi mamá.

Cream va y vuelve.

Cream- ¡Puedo ir!

Todos chocan manos.

Sonic- Vamos a buscar el resto de las emeraldas.

Sonic y sus amigos siguieron su viaje con la búsqueda de las esmeraldas caos.

Mientras Eggman...

Dr. Eggman- No puedo creer que ese erizo me haya vuelto a vencer. Pero sabrán lo que vendrá después. ¡Muajajajaja!

Continuara...


	2. La velocidad y la fuerza

En la ultima vez...

Sonic y Tails comienzan su búsqueda de las esmeraldas. Amy se unió para buscar a Cream que fue secuestrada por el Dr. Eggman. Al final consiguieron la esmeralda roja y salvaron a Cream. ¿Qué aventuras siguen hoy?

Los cuatro héroes: Sonic, Tails, Amy y Cream buscan las 6 esmeraldas restantes

Amy- ¿Cuando te casaras conmigo, Sonic?

Sonic- No se... ¿2 de Marziembre de 1200X?

Amy- Muy gracioso...

Todos excepto Amy se ríen.

Tails- Según yo debemos estar en un Jardín Chao.

Cream- ¿Como lo sabes?

Tails- Pues... hay como veinte Chao ahí.

Cream- Oh...

Amy siente algo debajo de ella. Era un bulto debajo de la tierra.

Amy- ¡Ay! ¡UN TOPO!

Empieza a golpearlo con su martillo hasta que dice...

¿?- ¡Hostia! ¡Eso dolió!

Cream- ¿Acaso lastimaste a alguien?

Sale alguien del bulto, alguien rojo que es un equidna de 19 años llamado Knuckles.

Knuckles- ¡¿De que esta hecho esa cosa?! ¿Hierro puro?

Sonic- ¿Knuckles? Que haces debajo de la tierra.

Knuckles- ¿Qué haría un buscatesoros? Duh... ¿Qué hacen ustedes?

Tails- Buscamos las esmeraldas que Eggman se robo.

Knuckles- ¿De nuevo?

Amy- Sí ¡Ah, lo siento por golpearte con mi martillo!

Knuckles- Suele pasar... ¿Eggman esta acosándolos con sus robots?

Tails- Sí, y es molesto.

Cream- Me secuestro ayer.

Una red sale del cielo y se lleva a los Chao.

Cream- ¿Qué pasa?

Dr. Eggman- Llego por quien lloraban.

Sonic- Si, claro, llorar por ti.

Amy- Que haces con los chao?

Dr. Eggman- Me los llevo para que sean el corazón de mis robots.

Cream- ¡Pero eso esta muy mal!

Tails- ¡Les puedes hacer daño!

Dr. Eggman- ¿Por que me deben importar esas cosas azules?

Knuckles- Son criaturas, pues.

Sonic- Ataquémoslo, Knuckles.

Knuckles- Bueno.

Sonic se dirige a su nave con Homing Attack y Knuckles se dirige planeando.

Dr. Eggman- ¡Fuera de mi nave!

La nave saca brazos robots que pretendían atrapar a ambos pero ellos resisten y los destruyen.

Sonic- Rompamos la nave.

Knuckles- No sabes lo que te espera.

Dr. Eggman- ¡Salgan, Egg Pawns!

Knuckles les da un puñetazo mientras Sonic hace lo mismo.

Sonic- ¡Toma esto!

Dr. Eggman- Necesito un metal mas resistente. Pero la Oleada 2 es mejor. ¡Adelante, Egg Flappers!

Tails- ¡Lanzan láseres!

Cream- ¡Tengan cuidado!

Amy- ¡No te lastimes, Sonic!

Knuckles- ¡Tomen!

Sonic- ¿No que eran poderosos?

Dr. Eggman- ¡Oleada 3! ¡La mezcla de Robots!

Sonic- No me asustan...

Knuckles- No se si en realidad tienes un C.I. de 300.

Sonic- Tus robots tienen C.I. de 20.

Dr. Eggman- No importa lo que digan, mis robots son... Oh...

Son destruidos.

Dr. Eggman ¿Cómo lo hacen?

Sonic- Pregunta tonta para el erizo más rápido que existe ¿No?

Knuckles- Y el equidna mas fuerte.

Dr. Eggman- Esperen... ¡Oleada 4 y ultima! ¡Sal, Egg Flappawn!

Knuckles- ¿Flappawn?

Dr. Eggman- Si es un robot con un metal muy resistente, 3 capas de hierro.

Knuckles- Uy...

Sonic- Podemos hacerlo

Sonic y Knuckles tratan pero no pueden.

Sonic- Es muy resistente

Tails- Debe tener un punto débil.

Knuckles lo golpea por la espalda, explota y se hace mas pequeño.

Sonic- ¡La espalda!

Sonic usa un Spin Dash y vuelve a explotar y se hace mas pequeño.

Dr. Eggman- ¡No!

Sonic- Vamos, hagámoslo trizas.

Ambos lo golpean y explota por completo.

Eggman escapa y dice:

Dr. Eggman- Me vencieron, pero ya verán lo que viene después.

Suelta a los Chao y a una Esmeralda amarilla.

Amy- La segunda esmeralda.

Pasa al atardecer.

Cream- Gracias por la ayuda Sr. Knuckles.

Knuckles- Gracias.

Tails- Espera ¿No quieres acompañarnos?

Sonic- Sí, podemos hacer un gran equipo.

Knuckles- No tengo problema ¿Y ustedes?

Amy- No tengo.

Cream- Yo tampoco.

Tails- Entonces somos el equipo Heroes.

Sonic- No, el equipo Sonic.

Knucles- Claro que no.

Todos rien y se preparan para una nueva aventura. Mientras tanto en Eggman Base.

Dr. Eggman- ¿Listo, mi querido secuaz?

¿?- Listo, creador...

¿Quien será el secuaz de Eggman? No te pierdas ni un capitulo más.

Continuara...


	3. La ilusión metalica

Anteriormente Sonic y Tails empezaron su aventura y Amy, Cream y Knuckles se les unieron y Eggman tiene un ayudante. ¿Qué los espera esta vez?

Dr. Eggman- ¿Bueno, que ideas tienes?

¿?- Podrías hacer algo alucinante.

Dr. Eggman- ¿Y eso que rayos quiere decir...? Oh, cambiemos alucinante por ilusionante.

¿?- Buena idea, Eggman.

Mientras tanto en donde Sonic y sus amigos están, pero le dejamos a Tails que digan donde están.

Knuckles- ¿Estamos en...?

Tails- Ahí dice: Aura City, un lugar tecnológico.

¡SE LOS DIJE!

Amy- Todo es tan brillante.

Sonic- Imagínate esto de noche.

Cream- Vamos a explorar.

Sonic- Parece vacío, sin nadie en estas calles.

Viene un viento por un segundo.

Sonic- ¡¿Q-que fu-ue e-eso?!

Tails- Fue rápido

Sonic- Creo que iré a investigar.

Va a una velocidad súper rápida y solo ve una luz y una silueta de su estatura pero se va acercando hasta ver su identidad.

Sonic- ¡¿Pero que...?!

Mientras tanto...

Cream- ¿Como le irá a Sonic?

Amy- Espero que este bien.

Sonic- ¡No saben lo que vi!

Knuckles- ¿Qué?

Sonic- Una versión metálica de mí.

Tails- ¿Cómo?

Sonic- Era como yo pero era un robot azul oscuro, con un agujero en su panza y espalda, con tornillos y...

Dr. Eggman- ¿...Una supervelocidad igualita a la tuya?

Cream- ¿Eggman?

Si, era Eggman, y su secuaz, ambos con un collar con una joya roja

Dr. Eggman- ¡Ven aquí! Que te enseño a unos duendes..

¿?- Claro.

Sonic- ¡Esa, esa es la versión metálica de mi!

¡Era Metal Sonic, la versión metálica de Sonic! Cuantas veces escuchamos eso...

Dr. Eggman- Es Metal Sonic. ¡Ataca al erizo!

Metal Sonic ataca a Sonic pero el resiste

Tails- ¿Por qué tienes un collar con esa joya roja?

Dr. Eggman- ¿Te incumbe, mutante?

Tails se quedo paralizado del enojo y dijo:

Tails- Hazlo polvo... Sonic...

Knuckles- Con polvo, te ensucias...

Tails- ¿Quieres vértelas conmigo...?

Knuckles- Ah, no...

Tails- [_mas calmado_] ...Volviendo a la pelea...

Metal Sonic usa su collar y se empieza a multiplicar rodeando a Sonic.

Sonic- ¿Pero como hizo eso?

Dr. Eggman- Un científico revela sus secretos, excepto en este caso.

Sonic elige a uno de los Metal Sonics con un Homing Attack pero desaparece y vuelve a hacerlo y pasa lo mismo hasta que quedan dos y le da al correcto y el otro se esfuma.

Metal Sonic- Eres muy inteligente, Sonic de carne y huesos.

Sonic- Y tu un problemático, Sonic de metal y tornillos.

Amy- Que aburrido...

Cream- ¿Podría haber más pelea?

Knuckles- Si, sácale los circuitos vitales al robot.

Tails- Oigan, Sonic hace lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Sonic- [_sarcástico_] ¿Nah, Enserio...?

Dr. Eggman- Zzz... ¿Eh...? ¡Ah, sí! La pelea... ¡Dispara ese láser!

Metal Sonic lanza un láser de su estomago y Sonic lo esquiva.

Sonic- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Metal Sonic- Francamente, aun no has visto mis patadas.

Ambos pelean duro y Tails pregunta:

Tails- ¿No necesitas ayuda?

Sonic- Es cosa de Metal Sonic y yo...

Amy- Apenas intentaste luchar con alguien después de 2 días.

Cream- Si, tuviste valor.

Knuckles- Algún día verán la fuerza de los co-protagonistas.

Metal Sonic- ¡Poder Ilusión giratoria!

Metal Sonic empieza a rodeara Sonic con una súper velocidad y Sonic hace lo mismo para que sepa que no lo marea y le da una paliza hasta que explota una parte de él.

Dr. Eggman- ¡Diablos! Vámonos, Metal.

Metal Sonic- Sí, padre.

Eggman deja los collares rotos al caerse y una esmeralda. Curiosa mente la ciudad desaparece por completo dejando un campo norman.

Cream- ¿Dónde esta la ciudad?

Tails- El collar se rompió, debió ser una ilusión.

Sonic- Por eso no había nadie...

Knuckles- ¿Qué te parece, dejo la Emerald fucsia.

Amy- Van tres hasta ahora.

El equipo gano la esmeralda y la pelea contra Metal Sonic

Mientras tanto en Eggman Base...

Dr. Eggman- Solo unos ajustes y... ¡Estas listo!

Metal Sonic- Gracias por repararme, creador.

Dr. Eggman- Vamos a encontrar un plan para mañana...

¿Eggman con otro invento? ¿3 Esmeraldas? ¿Una ciudad de ilusiones? Pues no te pierdas el próximo episodio de Sonic el Erizo: La cosa mas rápida viva.


	4. El martillo

Anteriormente vimos a Sonic y sus amigos en una ciudad de ilusiones y se las vieron con Metal Sonic. Ahora encuentran una fabrica que no es una ilusión, ya que se rompieron los collares.

Sonic- ¿Una fabrica?

Tails- ¿Porque el agua es rosa?

Amy- Eww...

Knuckles- Que toxico debe ser eso, mas vale que no lo toquemos.

Cream- Esto es gris y rosa y verde.

Chesse- Chao, Chao.

Mientras tanto...

Dr. Eggman- ¿Como consiguieron llegar a mi fabrica? Creo que debo tomar medidas más difíciles... ¡Quiero que secuestres a uno de ellos, Falco!

Falco es un robot con forma de águila que Eggman creó para detener a Sonic.

Tails- Huele horrible...

Sonic- Esto me esta dando Nauseas...

Amy- Miren, el piso se mueve.

Cream- Es algo con electricidad, creo...

Knuckles- ¡Esa luz viene hacia nosotros!

Era Falco, y se llevo a Amy.

Sonic- ¡Amy!

Tails- ¡Vamos, debe tratarse de un secuestro!

Casi llegan pero Falco tira una bomba que deja a todos en el suelo pero se levantan y siguen corriendo, pero era muy tarde, Falco se llevo a Amy. Entonces decidieron buscarla por la fabrica.

Amy- ¡Suéltame, pervertido...!

Falco deja a Amy en una celda.

Amy- ¡Hostia! Espero que Sonic me este buscando.

Amy mira fijamente a su martillo y piensa en usarlo, Pero las barras de metal son muy fuertes, así que empieza a afilarlo contra la pared.

Sonic- ¿Dónde estas Amy?

Cream- ¿Nos escuchas?

Knuckles- No tiene caso buscar por aquí, si el robot se la llevo lejos.

Tails- Estas en lo cierto, sigamos corriendo.

Sonic- Bueno.

Amy- Mmm... ¡Perfecto!

Lo intenta y no solo logra salir si no que daña gran parte de la fabrica.

Amy- ¡Sí!

La alarma suena y llegan muchos Egg Pawn y los destruye con su afilado martillo. De pronto una pantalla aparece y están Metal Sonic y Eggman.

Dr. Eggman- ¡Oye, costo trabajo comprar metal para esta fabrica!

Amy- ¡Con que tu estas en esto, Eggman!

Metal Sonic- Mira, niña desquiciada, no hagas vandalismo o te las veras con nosotros...

Tails- ¿Espera, no es esa Amy destruyendo robots?

Sonic- ¡Amy! Si que los destruiste.

Cream- ¿Estas bien?

Amy- Sí, acabo de afilar mi martillo y terminaron así.

Dr. Eggman- ¡También te veras así, eriza!

Sonic- ¡Eggman!

Dr. Eggman- ¡Espero que les guste mi colección de Falcos!

Todos los atacan consiguiendo que quede uno y se va aterrorizado.

Dr. Eggman- Vaya, si que son fuertes... Pero porque no tengo más... ¡Chaito!

Knuckles- ¡Cobarde!

Cream- ¿Y como salimos de aquí?

Tails y Cream los llevan volando a los demás hasta la salida y aparece el Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman- Me olvide de un robot muy especial y renovado: Chaos Epsilon.

Sonic- ¿Chaos Epsilon?

Dr. Eggman- Como oíste, Chaos Epsilon es la remasterización de mi antiguo robot E- 104 Epsilon.

Cream- Parece fuerte...

Amy- ¡Yo me encargo!

Sonic- ¿Amy?

Amy- ¡Practique hoy y voy a demostrarlo hoy!

Knuckles- ¡Así se habla!

Tails- ¡Acábalo!

Amy empieza a golpearlo con su martillo afilado y causa mucho daño en el robot.

Amy- ¡Toma!

Cream- Enserio lo afilo bien...

Knuckles- ¡Hazlo trizas!

Amy lo hace explotar y le pregunta a Eggman:

Amy- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Dr. Eggman- Sí...

Eggman escapa con Metal Sonic.

Un día después se fueron y caminaron por unos bosques.

Amy- ¿Y... me extrañaste?

Sonic- Claro... que no.

Tails- Es una bella mañana.

Knuckles- Sí, bella mañana para estar en un bosque que por la noche aparecen fantasmas y hombres lobos.

Cream- Knuckles...

Knuckles- ¡Por favor, déjenme tener sentido del humor!

Amy- ¡Un pueblo!

Sonic- Seguro que habrá una esmeralda.

Ya encontraron un pueblo. ¿Qué vendrá en el próximo capitulo?

Véanlo solo en Sonic el Erizo: La cosa mas rápida viva


	5. La chica de fuego

En el capitulo anterior... Sonic y sus amigos entraron en una fabrica que resulto ser de Eggman y secuestraron a Amy, pero ella tenia un as bajo la manga, su martillo así que lo afilo y venció a los robots, mas tarde encontraron un pueblo y eso continua hoy.

Sonic- Hay pocas casas.

Knuckles- Sí, pero parece que vive mucha gente.

Amy- Hay posadas y mercados. Y casas de ladrillos a la vista pintados de blanco.

Cream- ¡Que horror!

Sonic- Preguntémosle a alguien.

Señora- Hola ¿Buscan mudarse?

Tails- No, solo estamos buscando esmeraldas caos.

Señora- Creo que aquí hay una chica con una gema como esa.

Amy- ¿Quién?

Señora- Los llevare donde esta ella.

Los lleva en una parte de la ciudad, era un lugar de entrenamiento y se ve a Blaze, una gata que era princesa en una dimensión distante. Estaba quemando unos palos con sus poderes del fuego

Cream- ¿Blaze?

Blaze- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Amy- Estamos buscando esmeraldas caos.

Knuckles- Y nos acaban de decir que tienes una.

Blaze- Es cierto. [_saca una esmeralda fucsia_]

Cream- ¡Vaya! Tenia razón la señora.

Knuckles- Las ancianas resuelven todo, son sabias.

Sonic- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Blaze- Andaba por aquí pero debajo de la tierra vi un brillo y me la encontré.

Tails- La necesitamos para vencer a Eggman.

Blaze- Bueno, aquí tienes...

Es llevada por un brazo robótico que venia de el Egg Mobile.

Blaze- ¡Oye!

Sonic- Otra vez no...

Dr. Eggman- Pues resulto ser YO, Eggman.

Knuckles- Bien, te diré que ya no nos sorprendes.

Dr. Eggman- ¿Y que? Yo puedo hacer lo que sea con unos solos robots.

Sonic lo ataca con Homing Attack, y Blaze salta y trata de derretir el vidrio con su pyrokinesis.

Blaze intenta derretir el vidrio y resulta muy bien, pero salen unos ventiladores y secan lo derretido.

Cream- ¿Eh...?

Amy- Debe ser que los ventiladores secan el vidrio.

Tails- ¿Eso no es trampa?

Knuckles- Es obvio que sí.

Blaze- Debemos hacer algo con los ventiladores.

Sonic- Tu derrite el vidrio mientras yo hago algo con los ventiladores

Blaze- Ajá. ¡Toma esto!

Blaze hizo lo mas que pudo mientras Sonic pateaba los ventiladores.

Pero una manada de ventiladores vino y Sonic trato de arrasar con todos pero eran como setenta y Sonic trato de hacer algo. Un Light Attack, un ataque súper rápido y que rodeaba a los demás y los confundía.

Lo hizo y de Extra un Spindash muy poderoso con el que hizo explotar a los ventiladores.

Sonic- ¡Sí!

Blaze- Lo estoy haciendo...

Dr. Eggman- ¡Avancen, Egg Pawns!

Los Egg Pawn distraen a Blaze y tratan de atacarla.

Blaze- ¡Ah!

Sonic- ¡Blaze!

Sonic ataca a los Egg Pawn.

Blaze- Gracias, aunque no estoy acostumbrada a que me salven.

Sonic- No hay de que.

Dr. Eggman- ¡Egg Flappers, atrapenlos!

Los Egg Flappers eran mas que los ventiladores.

Sonic- Oye ¿Y si combinamos poderes para destruirlos a todos?

Blaze- Me parece perfecto.

Sonic y Blaze- ¡Burst Speed!

Hacen una bola de fuego y de un solo toque destruye a todos los robots.

Tails- ¡Wow! ¡Que poder!

Cream- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Amy- Son muy poderosos.

Knuckles- Podrían atravesar granito sólido con esa transformación.

Dr. Eggman- ¡Diablos! Estos solo eran los fáciles pero ya verán lo que viene después.

Se va y deja caer la esmeralda caos.

Knuckles- ¿No pensaron alguna vez que a Eggman le gusta que lo derrotemos?

Amy- ¡Mira, la esmeralda!

Blaze- Al fin la tenemos.

Después...

Cream- Oye, Blaze ¿No quieres ir con nosotros?

Blaze- Claro, no hay problema.

Tails- Ya somos seis.

Sonic- Cuando mas hayan mas habrá chance de vencer al Dr. Eggman.

Knuckles- Bueno, vamos.

Fueron para allá y encontraron mucha arena y se dieron cuenta de que era un desierto.

Mientras tanto en Egg Base...

Dr. Eggman- Otra vez me vencieron.

Metal Sonic- ¿No tienes un plan en mente?

Dr. Eggman- Talvez... tenga que localizarlos.

Metal Sonic- Perfecto.

Dr. Eggman- Mira las cámaras. Están en el desierto

Metal Sonic- ¿Qué esperamos?

Dr. Eggman- ¡Vamos allá!

Eggman tiene un plan y Blaze esta en el equipo.

No esperes mas porque ya viene en Sonic el Erizo: la cosa más rápida viva.

Continuara...


	6. Telequinesia

En el capítulo anterior...

Sonic y sus amigos se encontraron a Blaze y ahora esta en su equipo y se dirigen a un desierto.

Knuckles- Esto me esta cansando.

Tails- ¿Dónde estamos?

Amy- En... un desierto.

Tails- Eso ya lo se.

Blaze- No todos los desiertos tienen nombre.

Sonic- Pero estaría bueno.

Cream- Que montaña más alta...

Knuckles- Sí, y esa arena cayendo...

Amy- Tengamos cuidado.

Sonic- O podría pasarnos algo malo.

En una montaña caen rocas gigantes que se dirigen a todos.

Sonic- ¡Cuidado!

Todos- ¡Ah!

Pero las rocas se detienen en donde están y empiezan a flotar con un aura celeste.

Tails- ¡¿Pero que?!

Las rocas son dejadas en un abismo y Sonic se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que paso.

Se ve la mente maestra de su salvación. Era Silver el Erizo, alguien que viene del futuro con el poder de la Telequinesia.

Sonic- ¿Ese no es... Silver?

Silver- Hola, chicos.

Blaze- ¿Silver, que haces aquí?

Silver- Vi a Eggman por aquí y quise averiguar que tramaba pero los vi cuando casi son aplastados por una roca gigante y los salve.

Amy- Pues gracias por salvarnos la vida.

Silver- No hay de que.

Knuckles- Espera un momento... ¿Dijiste Eggman?

Cream- ¿Por donde lo viste?

Silver- ¡Allá!

Sonic- ¡Vamos!

Tails- ¿Lo ven?

Sonic- No.

Silver- Debió haberse ido

Dr. Eggman- No seas tan creído cabeza de hoja.

Silver- ¿Dr. Eggman?

Dr. Eggman- El mismo. Y sus cajas negras.

Knuckles- ¿Cajas negras?

Dr. Eggman- Puedes apostarlo, las cajas negras son las mas pesadas.

Tails- ¿Qué harás con esas cajas?

Dr. Eggman- ¡Dejarlas ir encima de ustedes!

Todos- ¿Qué?

Blaze- ¡No puedes!

Dr. Eggman- Pero yo tire la roca que casi los aplastaba.

Knuckles- ¿Eras tu?

Dr. Eggman- Menos charla y mas gente aplastada.

Empiezan a caer las cajas y Silver las detiene con telequinesia.

Silver- ¡Vamos, no creo que resista mucho mas!

Sonic empieza por usar Homing Attack

Tails empieza a usar su disparador de energía.

Amy su martillo.

Cream usa a Cheese.

Knuckles sus puños.

Blaze sus poderes del fuego.

Silver con su otra mano tira una bola de telequinesia que causa un daño mayor en el Eggmobile.

Dr. Eggman- ¡Diablos!

Silver- ¡No creo que pueda mas!

Silver la sube más al Eggmobile y la traba en donde entro y deja de usar sus poderes.

Dr. Eggman- ¡No!

Knuckles- ¡Bien, Silver!

Cream- ¡Tu puedes!

Blaze- ¡No dejes de intentarlo!

Ay- ¡Tu puedes!

Silver- ¡Oye, Sonic! ¡Tengo un plan!

Sonic- ¿Cual es?

Silver- Combinemos poderes.

Sonic- ¡OK!

Sonic hizo Spindash y Silver lo movió con telequinesia hacia el Eggmobile y Silver trata de volar y suelta una bola de telequinesia en Sonic, entra en el Spindash y llega a Eggman.

Dr. Eggman- ¡No! ¡Me vencieron! ¡Pero ya verán lo que viene después y volveré!

Tails- Ay, Dios...

Knuckles- Que anciano mas estupido.

Después...

Silver- Oigan ¿Los puedo acompañar?

Sonic- Claro, no hay problemas.

Los 7 héroes siguen su camino y encuentran un lugar muy peculiar.

Piedras rojas y naranjas, forma de montaña y era muy calurosa.

Mientras tanto en Egg Base...

Metal Sonic- ¿No funciono?

Dr. Eggman- No vas a creerme. No funciono.

Metal Sonic- Mira tu pantalla, se dirigen a un volcán.

Dr. Eggman- Oh, interesante... La lava podría matarlos. Vas esta vez conmigo, Met.

Metal Sonic- Perfecto.

Es una cosa extraña.

Sonic y sus amigos se dirigen a un volcán sin saberlo. No te pierdas ni un capitulo mas de Sonic el Erizo: la cosa mas rápida viva.

Continuara...


	7. La espía profesional

Perdon si me tarde con el cap, pero ahora ya puedo subir, y escribir :)

~Dexlocoed

* * *

En el capítulo anterior, Sonic y sus amigos se encontraron a Silver, tuvieron una pelea contra Eggman y se dirigen a un volcán sin saberlo.

Ahora vean lo que pasara en este capítulo.

Sonic— ¿Rocas rojas y naranjas?

Tails— Parece extraño.

Amy— Sí, es como caluroso.

Silver— ¿Y la gente soporta los saunas?

Knuckles— Son para gente que se quiere relajar, Silver.

Blaze— Y afuera parece montaña.

Knuckles— Algo raro pasa.

Sonic— Tenemos que investigar, hay que salvar a Möbius de malas manos como Eggman ¿Se apuntan?

Empieza un temblor.

Cream— ¡Ah!

Para el temblor.

Sonic— Vamos a ver que pasa.

Van y descubren que era un volcán por su lava, magma y chispas.

Sonic— ¿Lava? ¡Estamos en un volcán!

Knuckles— No hay retroceso, cerraron la puerta.

Cream— ¿Había puerta?

Silver— De alguna forma que no la hayamos visto.

Arriba de ellos estaba apegada a la pared Rouge la murciélaga, una espía muy talentosa que trabaja en G.U.N.

Rouge— ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Sonic— ¿Quién dijo... Rouge?

Knuckles— [_sarcástico_] Rouge, empezó la fiesta.

Rouge— Hola, rojo, también me da gusto verte

Knuckles— ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Rouge— Vine a espiar a Eggman. Se rumorea que anda por aquí haciendo desastres con una versión robótica de ti, Sonic.

Silver— ¿Versión robótica de Sonic? ¿Por qué de Sonic si tanto lo odia?

Knuckles— Eso me lo preguntaba. Es muy patético.

Tails— Era de esperar, ya que Eggman no es amenaza seria.

Amy— ¿Dónde están?

Rouge— No lo se, solo he escuchado

Blaze— Atentos, puede estar en cualquier lugar.

Cream— Siempre que alguien dice eso aparece.

Knuckles— Sí, que extraño. ¡Eggman, eres un... IDIOTA! No esta.

Dr. Eggman— ¡BU!

Knuckles— Llegaste tarde.

Metal Sonic— Yo tenia razón y tu no.

Dr. Eggman— Cállate. Bueno, creo que no han descubierto mi plan.

Rouge— ¿Y cual es ese plan, Eggman?

Dr. Eggman— Verán, conseguí metal contra la lava y pensé: ¿Qué seria de mi si uso el metal para echarles lava encima? ¡SERIA GENIAL!

Sonic— Sí, en tus sueños.

Dr. Eggman— Los sueños me importan un bledo, no concuerdan en la realidad.

Blaze— [_sarcástica_] No me digas

Dr. Eggman— ¡Toma esto! [_empieza a tirar lava y los demás tratan de escapar_] ¿Quieren mas?

Sonic— No creo, es hora de que llegue la entrega de poder.

Knuckles— Si tienes frases buenas no las vi.

Sonic usa un Ligth Speed Attack, y causa daño.

Dr. Eggman— ¡Oye!

Knuckles— De pelos.

Causa un poco de daño en el Egg Mobile.

Dr. Eggman— ¡Deja eso, erizo inepto!

Rouge— Buen ataque.

Sonic— Gracias

Rouge— Ahora déjame a mi. ¡Hay... YA!

Rouge vuela y patea al Egg Mobile causando un daño mayor.

Dr. Eggman— [_perdido_] Eh... Bueno... creo que... ¡ME VOY!

Tails— ¡Escapa!

Amy— ¡No!

Sonic— No si yo estoy a cargo del heroísmo.

Knuckles— Tus frases tienen daño en las células.

Blaze— Sonic, recuerda que todo robot de Eggman tiene un punto débil.

Rouge— Y la ineptitud de Eggman hace que marque una equis en el punto débil.

Sonic— ¿Una equis? [_observa y encuentra la equis_] ¡Aja! ¡Esta en su espalda! Solo debo pasar desapercibido mientras alguien lo distrae.

Rouge— Me ofrezco. [A Eggman] Hey, gran imbécil ¿Cuál es el numero de tu tarjeta de débito?

Dr. Eggman— Bueno, es 45319... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Rouge— Hostia.

Sonic- [_usa Homing Attack en la equis_] Bingo...

El Egg Mobile sale volando hacia fuera del volcán y dice:

Dr. Eggman— ¡Te maldigo, Sonic! ¡EL EQUIPO EGGMAN HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!

Metal Sonic- A que lo vi en una serie.

Y van volando hacia el cielo dejando una estrella.

Tails— ¡Adiós, zopenco!

Silver— ¡Ces't la vie, miserable!

Sonic— Oye, Rouge ¿Te nos quieres unir?

Rouge— Claro, G.U.N no tiene misiones por ahora. Talvez vuelva a patearle a Eggman el trasero.

El volcán empieza a temblar.

Amy— ¿Parece bien que huyamos?

Todos— Si.

Todos van corriendo y Knux derriba la puerta.

Knuckles- Claro, lo pude haber echo antes.

Mientras tanto, Eggman y Metal aterrizan en un árbol y se vuelven a caer. Y de casualidad aparece Shadow el erizo y dice:

Shadow— ¿Eh? No creo que me importe saber que fue el ruido, a mi no me importa nada.

Continuara...


	8. Ultima forma de vida

En el capitulo anterior...

Sonic y los demás entran a un volcán sin saberlo y se encuentran a Rouge la busca tesoros y se une al grupo, y Eggman tenia un plan hecho a base de lava pero fue vencido y Shadow aparece. Mucho mas y ahora en Sonic el Erizo.

Shadow encuentra una ciudad cerca del bosque, la ciudad de Station Square

Shadow— Eggman va a arrepentirse de traicionarme, también de que le de en la ingle al imbécil doctor ¿Y por que doctor si no es doctor?

Mientras tanto...

Sonic— Mira, pensé que encontraríamos mas árboles pero estamos en la gigante Station Square.

Entran a un hotel y se encuentran al portero.

Portero— Hola, Sonic. Cuanto tiempo.

Sonic— Hola.

Portero— Creo que vi a Shadow por aquí, llevaba una esmeralda caos color verde.

Rouge— Sabia que ahí estaba el gótico.

Tails— ¿Y le dijo a donde iba?

Portero— Si, a Speed Highway.

Knuckles— Todo por las esmeraldas.

En Speed Highway...

Shadow— Eggman... ¿Dónde estas?

Sonic— Hola.

Shadow— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Amy- Buscando las esmeraldas caos.

Cream— Y nos dijeron que estabas aquí...

Silver— ...Con una de las esmeraldas...

Blaze— ...Que necesitamos en el viaje.

Shadow— ¿Y?

Knuckles— Necesitamos la esmeralda...

Dr. Eggman— Piensa rápido.

Knuckles— ¡Eh...!

Dr. Eggman— Hola.

Sonic y Shadow— ¡Doctor Eggman!

Shadow— ¿Por qué diablos quieres la esmeralda?

Dr. Eggman— Porque quiero reconstruir el Egg Death y aprovecharme de la energía ilimitada de la esmeralda.

Knuckles— No interesa, devuelve la esmeralda o ya veras Eggman.

Dr. Eggman— Eso es lo que quieres pero no lo puedes hacer...

Shadow— Ya basta de cosas imbéciles...

Todos (incluyendo Eggman)- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Shadow— ¡Chaos... BLAST!

¡BOOM!

Después todos excepto Shadow aparecen tirados en el suelo o pegados a la pared de color negro-gris por la explosión causada por Shadow.

Silver— Por todos los Iblis y el único. Me duelen todos los huesos.

Rouge— Y que lo digas.

Blaze— Oigan ¿Dónde esta Eggman?

Dr. Eggman— [_sale volando_] ¡El imperio Eggman ha sido vencido otra vez! [_y una estrella parpadea_]

Shadow— Lo siento, pero lo tuve que hacer.

Todos— ¿Enserio?

Shadow— Si.

Sonic— [_despegándose de la pared_] Pues ¿Ya nos das la esmeralda?

Shadow— Se las daré si Sonic me vence en una carrera.

Sonic— ¿Quieres entrarle? Venga pues.

Todos intercambian miradas preocupados.

Un rato después...

Cream— Haber... En sus marcas... listos... ¡Ya!

Sonic y Shadow empezaron a correr a la velocidad.

Knuckles— ¡Vamos, Sonic!

Shadow— Voy a ganar.

Sonic— En tus sueños.

Shadow usa sus zapatillas propulsoras, y gana velocidad pero Sonic no se rinde y dice:

Sonic—¡Tails, pásame un anillo!

Tails— ¡O.K.!

Pasa el anillo y Sonic activa el Boost.

Sonic— Ahora quien es el rápido, Shadow.

Shadow— Yo.

Shadow va mas rápido y Sonic va mas rápido también.

Shadow— ¡Ríndete!

Sonic— ¡No!

Ya parecían cansados pero no se detenían.

Shadow— ¡Ah!

Sonic— ¡Ah!

Cream— Esto va a terminar mal.

Amy— Espero que Sonic no se lastime

Silver— Padecen mucho dolor.

Knuckles— Que bueno que no soy yo... [_todos lo miran enojados_]... que no somos nosotros.

Ambos bajan la velocidad.

Sonic— [_agitado_] Voy...a...ganar...

Shadow— [_agitado_] En... tus...sueños...

Los dos caen a un metro de la meta pero gatean.

Y resulta que empatan.

Blaze— ¿Empataron?

Tails— No lógicamente, hay una diferencia entre milímetros. [_mirando con una lupa_] Gano... SONIC

Sonic— ¡En tu cara!

Despues...

Sonic— Bueno, haz lo que debes.

Shadow— Toma.

Sonic— No te nos quieres unir.

Shadow— No.

Rouge— Vamos, se buen perdedor.

Shadow— Que mas da, le entro.

Sonic— Lo sabia.

Tails— Alguien sabe que le paso a Eggman.

Shadow— Tails, A nadie le importa Eggman.

Tails— Cierto.

Todos rien.

Ahora con 6 esmeraldas y Shadow con ellos ahora van progresando.

Esta historia continuara...


	9. Arma de destrucción masiva

En el capitulo anterior...

Sonic y sus amigos se encuentran con Shadow, pelean con Eggman, lo vencen, hay una carrera Sonic-Shadow y Shadow se une al equipo. ¿Qué mas pasara? ¡No te lo pierdas en Sonic el Erizo!

Sonic— Eggman debe haberse colgado de un árbol otra vez.

Silver— ¿Alguna vez ha tenido conciencia el anciano?

En un techo de un edificio estaba E-123 Omega, el robot vengativo.

Omega— **Mision alistada, destruir a todos los robots de Eggman**. [_mira para abajo y ve a Sonic, a Shadow y a los demás_] **Shadow y criaturas parecidas a Shadow encontradas. Modo Moto-jet activado**. [_usa el Jet Booster para caer lentamente_]

Shadow— ¡Hey!

Amy— ¿Paso algo?

Shadow— Sentí un ruido, como un motor.

Tails— ¡Miren!

El zorro de pelo naranja señalaba a E-123 cayendo lentamente por su Moto-jet.

Omega— **Hola, Shadow.**

Shadow— ¿Omega?

Rouge— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Omega— Eggman ha aparecido ayer aquí y mi deber es acabar con todos los robots de Eggman.

Dr. Eggman— ¿Creí escuchar a mi antigua creación: E-123 Omega?

Omega— **Eggman detectado. Activar modo disparo Omega**. [_su mano robótica se hace una bazooka y en su visualizador apunta a Eggman_].

Dr. Eggman— ¿Es así como tratas a tu creador?

Knuckles— Lo dejaste en una habitación desierta, al igual que Shadow.

Blaze— ¿Es así como tratas a tu robot?

Dr. Eggman— No me molesten más, es hora de la pelea.

Sonic— O.K. ¿Están listos, chicos?

Todos— ¡Si!

Omega— **Otra vez recargar Disparo Omega.**

Sonic usa un ataque teledirigido, Tails usa un giro de colas, Knuckles usa el ataque de máximo calor teledirigido, Amy usa su martillo. Cream usa a Cheese, Blaze usa la fuegoquinesia, Silver usa la psicoquinesia, Rouge planea y se prepara para patear, Shadow usa a teletransportación para confundir a Eggman y finalmente Omega con Disparo Omega.

El Egg Móvil no sufre rasguño alguno.

Todos— ¡¿Qué?!

Dr. Eggman— Es metal resistente, idiotas. No creo que lo quiebren.

Omega— **Activado modo lanzador.**

Dr. Eggman— No lleguemos a eso, mi querido Omega. Pero podrás hacerlo con mi gran ejercito... de... ¡Egg Pawns!

Sonic— No va a ser difícil. ¡Vamos chicos!

Tails— ¿Estas loco? ¡Son como 200!

Sonic— Destruimos el Puerto Eggman, como no vamos destruir robots.

Knuckles— Se autodestruyo. ¿Recuerdas?

Sonic— Bueno, pero intentémoslo.

Los héroes utilizan sus ataques ya mencionados y los robots se multiplican de la nada.

Amy— ¡Hay mas todavía!

Sonic— Tengo una idea. ¡Omega debe dispararme contra el Egg Móvil para romperlo y todos los robots se irán con Eggman.

Knuckles— Nada mal.

Shadow— Puede sacarnos rápido de esto.

Omega— **Afirmo la idea.**

Shadow—Yo voy también.

Después...

Omega— **¿Listos?**

Sonic y Shadow— Listos.

Shadow— ¿Y tu Omega?

Omega— **Afirmativo. ¡FUEGO!**

Sonic y Shadow son disparados causando una bola multicolor entre ellos y chocan contra Eggman.

Dr. Eggman— ¡NO! ¡No es posible! ¡INSENSIBLES!

Knuckles— Psst... Que llorón.

Tails— ¡Lo hicieron!

Amy— ¿Te hiciste daño?

Sonic— No.

Amy— ¡Ay, que fuerte! [_abraza a Sonic_]

Sonic—¡Suéltame!

Todos se ríen.

Dr. Eggman— No se rían, porque la próxima van a volver a casa en un cajón de pino. [_se aleja con su Egg Móvil_] ¡Me vengare, gente soberbia! ¡Venganza!

Knuckles— ¡¿A quien llamas soberbio?!

Blaze— Cálmate, Knuckles.

Cream— Bueno, vencimos a Eggman por hoy.

Rouge— Por hoy, porque es un busca problemas.

Omega— **¿Puedo acompañarlos?**

Sonic— ¿Por que no?

Rouge— Vamos hacia allá.

Tails— Miren el letrero [_leyendo_] "Casinopolis"

Sonic— La vieja casinopolis.

Knuckles— Vamos a ver si hay esmeraldas ahí.

Entran y ven la esmeralda en una repisa por $1.555.

Sonic— ¡La esmeralda caos!

Silver— Todavía no entiendo quien pondría una esmeralda caos en un casino.

Knuckles— En ese casino canjean gemas por dinero y debieron confundir a una esmeralda con una gema de las Ruinas Místicas.

Blaze— ¿Y como la conseguimos?

Omega— **Modo pensativo activado.**

Sonic— Juguemos.

Todos— Oh.

Amy— Las luces de neón, la música, las charlas. Creo que será divertido.

Sonic— Entonces vamos.

Continuara...


End file.
